Wish Fulfilled
by CelticInTheAU
Summary: On the night where everything goes well for Bella's best friends, all her secrets come out. Never had a night filled with so much conflict for Bella ended in such a surprising way. UNFmett contest entry.
1. Wish Fulfilled

**Back2Skool UNFmett Contest**

**Title: **Wish Fulfilled

**Author(s): **Nevaehell

**Category (AU, canon, AH, other): **AH

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Twilight. Sadly, I do not – but I do own this mighty piece of work which I hope y'all like XD Don't forget to check out my other entry "Tit for Tat", and please do review and check out the other entries – they are all fabulous XD

**To view other entries for this contest please visit: **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Back2Skool_UNFmett_Contest/73925/

**BPOV**

I could hardly believe I was standing out here on the balcony, looking over the twinkling lights that made up the Los Angeles skyline. I looked out at the familiar night sky, with the stars shining back at me – the stars were the only thing familiar about this place. I had never set foot in LA before.

My comfy hoodie and jeans had gone – in their place, a beautiful blue dress that fell just below my knees, made from a soft satin. The sleeves were capped, barely covering my shoulders, with the waist of the dress cinched around my stomach and ribs, the skirt flowing freely around my legs. Paired up with simple black kitten heels, my long mahogany hair placed in an elegant twist, and a bracelet that could put any simple charm bracelet to shame – it was encrusted with off-pink mother of pearls and a scattering of sapphires - I no longer felt like meek, clumsy Bella Swan-Cullen.

It had nothing to do with the dress, or the bracelet I was given last week. It was all to do with the man who gave me the bracelet, the man who held my heart – Emmett McCarty. Currently he was standing next to me on the balcony, looking out over the lights of the town. His eyes sparkled, reflecting the light that shone upon us. As I turned my gaze from the sky, I couldn't take my eyes away from his handsome face – he looked truly happy here. Emmett caught my gaze and smiled, revealing the dimples that hid within his cheeks.

I don't know how he managed it, but he had reduced me to a pile of goo with a simple smile, and of course, it caused him to chuckle. "Bella, when will you learn that it's not polite to stare?"

"I… I didn't mean to," I whispered, a blush dancing across my features. I felt a small shiver go through my body at how close to me Emmett had moved, but the gentleman that he was took it for something else. Soon I felt the thick weight of his suit jacket drape across my almost bare shoulders. I subconsciously snuggled further into the jacket, inhaling the cologne that laced the material. I felt a hand beneath my chin, lifting it up so we were gazing into each others' eyes.

"Bella, thank you for accompanying me tonight. I don't think I could have survived the night without you." Emmett spoke softly, his hand sliding round to cup my cheek as his eyes danced with… love. I bit my lip gently, knowing that the feelings I had for the gorgeous man beside me would never be reciprocated. I let out an inaudible sigh, turning to face the city lights once more. I could feel tears pricking at the back of my eyes for some unknown reason, but I vowed I would not let them fall. "You look so different tonight… a good kind of different though." He had turned me around again as I felt his sweet breath hit my face gently.

"Thanks," I responded, smiling gently. "Alice helped me out so much. This night has been –" I never finished my sentence as Emmett's lips came crashing onto mine. I closed my eyes as I let my hands run up over his shoulders, tangling in the short locks of his hair. As his hands held on tight to my waist, pulling our hips closer together, I used my hands that were weighted in his hair to pull his lips closer to mine. Emmett took my bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it lightly before running his tongue over the mark, removing the sting. I moaned at the distinct mix of pleasure and pain, giving him all the time he needed to snake his tongue into my mouth. I let out a sigh as Emmett's tongue brushed mine. Soon breathing became a necessity, so I reluctantly pulled away, taking in a staggering breath. "-- magical," I finished, gazing up into his face which was flushed with lust.

"Magical doesn't even begin to describe it," Emmett responded, before taking my hand and walking back towards the ballroom where the charity gala was being held. The grand room had been decorated with fairy lights, and the fifty or so tables had been draped in silver and blue tablecloths, as had the chairs. Surrounding the DJ's stage were displays of blue, silver, white and gold balloons, with a banner hanging above it declaring the charity we were raising money for: the Make a Wish Foundation. On one wall, close to where Emmett and I were sharing a table with our friends, family and co-workers, was a whiteboard stating the amount of money that the patrons of the gala had raised so far in the evening. As Emmett pulled out a chair for me to sit in, I noticed that we had reached well over $200,000. The sheer idea that a collection of approximately 750 people could raise so much money, and in the space of an hour and a half since the gala began was astounding to me, but then I realized that most of these people earned close to $800,000 a year - myself included.

Soon the seat next to me was filled by the over-exuberant girl that is my best friend – Alice Brandon. She gracefully sat herself down in the chair as her date for the evening, Edward Masen, sat on her other side, laughing away at something that must have been said on the way to the table. "Care to share?" I asked, knowing that in the end, this would all relate back to me or Emmett.

"It's just," Alice started, her melodic voice being broken with fits of giggles, "Emmett has a very nice shade of lipstick on right now." I blushed as Alice and Edward began laughing harder. From the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett grab a napkin and hastily wipe his mouth, trying to remove all traces of the lipstick I inadvertently left there. I couldn't help the few giggles that escaped my lips when he reopened the napkin and examined the color spread across the papery surface.

"What?" he demanded. "What in the hell have I done wrong now?" The giggles continued as the other four people at our table arrived – Esme and Carlisle Cullen, and Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale. "Esme," Emmett whined, "they're picking on me again.

Esme was like a mother to all of us; in fact, she was the woman who adopted me after my parents died when I was fourteen – that is why I have such an odd surname. She and Carlisle were the most kind, wonderful and caring parents anyone could ask for, and they always loved my friends, no matter how crude or crazy they may be.

"Emmett, dear, what have they done this time?" she asked, her eyes dancing with humor.

"They keep teasing me about the lipstick Bella left on me," he pouted, and let me tell you now, seeing a six foot four inch man with the size of muscles Emm had -- well, it was amazing no one had burst out laughing again. Esme whipped her head around and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, what have you been doing to poor Emmett?" Her gaze held an amusing note, but I decided to play along, much for the entertainment of Emmett.

"Mom, I just kissed him... am I not allowed to kiss boys?" I pleaded, pulling out the puppy-dog look that would complete the joke. Everyone else had seemed to catch on to what Esme and I were doing; all except Emmett.

"No, dear, remember what I told you all those years ago?"

I nodded, pouting slightly. "So I am only allowed to kiss girls, then?"

Esme nodded, and I sent a quick wink to Rosalie, asking her to play along. "C'mon then, Rose. I have pent up sexual frustration, and since Emmett can't help me out, I'll just get your skilled fingers to help me."

Yes, I was a brazen girl, but the people at the table had known me virtually all my life. They were used to strange things popping from my lips. Besides, they were perfectly used to Rosalie and me with the lesbian sex speak – a few years ago we were dating, and once or twice we had been caught playing together... dirty talk and all.

Emmett stared between Rose and me, his mouth hanging open. We all simultaneously burst out laughing, and I blew a kiss over to Rose.

"Emmett, I was never serious. Of course I would let my daughter see you, you're perfect for her." Esme clarified. Emmett and I blushed lightly, before his hand met mine under the table. Edward and Alice left the table once more, muttering something about dancing. Rosalie and Esme soon joined them, leaving Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and me at the table.

"I still think of the ways I would catch you and Rose together," Emmett whispered in my ear, and I couldn't help the mewl of a moan that slipped out of my lips. Suddenly the air in the room felt stuffy, and I could feel the need to stand out on the balcony once more. Jasper stood as I thought this, one hand delving into the pocket of his dress slacks as the other ran through his hair.

"I'm going outside for a smoke. Anyone want to join?" he asked. I bit my lip as I nodded a response. Yes, I know smoking is a filthy habit, but it helps me relax, and it was a bonding point for Jasper and I – we never really had much in common, except our love of reading, but that can only get you so far. As we walked to the balcony, I dug around in my clutch that I had picked up from the table, trying to find my pack of cigarettes, fishing them and my lighter out.

We perched on a couple of deck chairs that had been left out, gazing out at the L.A skyline as we lit up in complete unison. I giggled as we slipped our lighters away in time too, and Jasper let out a shaky breath. "I was hoping you wanted to come out here with me; I have something to tell you."

I drew in a small nicotine filled breath as I pulled the cigarette from my lips, the smoke billowing from my mouth into the night air. "What's up Jasper?" I took a deep drag, tapping the ash on the concrete beside me as he let out a deep sigh. I could see his fingers itching to do something other than rest lightly on his leg – it was only then I noticed a small square shaped box tucked into the pocket of his slacks that didn't hold his packet of cigs in. "Oh my god, you're going to propose to Rose."

The smile that lit up Jasper's face could have rivaled the brightness of the moon at that point; he was absolutely beaming. I took another drag as I waited for Jasper to respond in a more verbal way, but he just sat there, smiling like an idiot as he finished off his cigarette. As he stood to dispose of the butt, he reached into his pocket and tossed the box to me. Big mistake. It hit me in the chest and clattered to the floor, where Jasper quickly scooped it up from.

"Should have remembered you can't catch anything!" Jasper laughed as I stood and disposed of my now finished cigarette, taking a seat next to him on the bench once more. He handed me the red velvet box, which I carefully opened, thinking that any amount of air that got to the ring before it reached Rosalie's eyes would contaminate it or something. As I caught sight of it, I couldn't help the gasp that escaped. The ring was beautiful, and suited Rose perfectly. I was white gold; with a small princess cut diamond in the middle, with two small emeralds either side, nestled into the band.

"It's beautiful," I said, handing the box back to him carefully. I watched as it got slipped into his pocket again, before standing and heading back inside. I gave him a nod to let him know that I realized he wanted a couple of moments to himself. As I reached the table, I noticed that Carlisle had left, leaving only Emmett there, looking drop dead gorgeous. He had removed his tie and draped it over the back of my chair along with the jacket from earlier, and had popped a few of the buttons on his shirt open, showing the deliciously sculpted plains of his chest. The cuffs of his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing his muscled forearms, complete with tattoo – an intricate blue and black Celtic cross, in memory of his mother. The golden tan of his skin shone out against the stark white of the shirt he wore. I walked up next to him and bent over, pressing my lips to his amazingly soft ones, not wanting to pull away for the world. He pulled me down on his lap, so I was sitting across him as he continued kissing me, his tongue dipping to the crease of my lips.

I ran my hands up his torso to his shoulders, one hand resting between his shoulder blades, the other where his neck and his right shoulder met. As I opened my lips for his invading tongue, I felt his hand graze my lower back, making me shiver with anticipation. We eventually broke for air, just as everyone returned to the table. From the look in Jasper's eyes, I knew he was going to propose at that moment, so I removed myself from Emmett's lap and sat back in my designated seat. I looked up at Jasper, seeing his hands shake lightly with nerves as his cheeks flushed. The man was obviously psyching himself up for what he was about to say.

"Rosalie Hale, I have known you for twelve years, and been in love with you for ten. You are the first person I want to talk to when I wake up every morning, and the person I want to fall asleep next to each night. I cannot imagine my life without you." He dropped down on one knee, making Alice stop whispering to Edward and look on with wide eyes. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

When I looked over to Rose, I saw the tears coursing down her cheeks. She was nodding her head frantically, before she launched herself up and off the seat and into Jasper's waiting arms. They were immersed in their embrace for minutes, while everyone looked upon them in awe – even the rest of the gala patrons. We broke out in applause as the happy couple shared their first kiss as fiancés.

We sat around the table chatting for a while, the guys congratulating Jasper while the girls, minus me, ooh-ed and aww-ed over the ring and how Jasper proposed. We got into a discussion about the fact that Jasper, the playboy of the group, was the first of all the men to propose. It was hard to believe he wanted to settle down."

"He had better to be willing to settle down," Rose beamed.

_She's not!_ I had noticed that she had this new air of natural beauty surrounding her for the past few weeks. "He's going to have another person to look after soon."

Yup, Rosalie Hale, one of my closest friends was pregnant, and it tore me to pieces. I excused myself as I left the main hall, heading for the bathrooms at the opposite end of the corridor the room backed onto. I had never moved so fast as I hurried down the sparse hallway, ignoring the worried looks patrons shot me as I crashed through the door of the women's bathroom and sank to the floor. I didn't care that I was in the way of the door, or that I was sitting on a grimy bathroom floor in a beautiful dress. My knees automatically drew up to my chest, my head resting lightly on top of them as the tears fell, my make-up running with the stream of salty drops. I flung my arms around my body, trying to hold myself together as I remembered the day of the accident – the day my parents died, and the day I lost all chances at a decent future.

I had no idea how much time had passed; all I knew is that I had run out of tears and was now softly hiccuping. I could both feel and hear banging on the door behind me, and guilt washed over me. _I have kicked people out of a bathroom just because I'm slightly upset._ I slowly stood and righted my dress before opening the door to a worry-stricken Esme, with Carlisle standing just behind her. I looked into her compassionate eyes and felt myself breaking down on the inside as she gathered me in her arms, rubbing my back lightly.

I sobbed into the front of her dress, my heaves shaking my whole body as my arms wrapped around her back to hold her in place. She softly stroked my hair as Carlisle moved behind us, wrapping his arms around both Esme and me in a hope to comfort me even more.

After continual hushing from my parents, I eventually pulled back from Esme, trying to apologize for ruining her beautiful silk dress.

"Stop apologizing, dear, it's not your fault," she whispered as she led me to the row of sinks set before a mirror, beginning to deal with the damage done to my make-up. As she gently wiped away the remaining traces of foundation, mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow, my fingers gripped the ivory of the sink so hard, my knuckles turned white. Carlisle came up behind me and removed my hands, taking them in his own and massaging them lightly. I could feel the stress leaving my body as I drew in a shaky breath.

"Why do I feel like this? Why can't I be happy for my friends?" I asked as Esme finished up. I grabbed Carlisle's hand as Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulders and steered me out of the bathroom to an area where couched lined one wall. We sat down next to each other as my hands were encased by my parents.

"It's a hard thing to live with, honey," Carlisle explained. "You lost so much at such a young age, and you see other people around you able to do things you are unable to.... of course you're going to feel terrible."

"But I don't want Rose and Jasper to get upset because I cannot be happy for them. Fuck, I don't want Emmett upset because I'll never be able to bear his children." I heard a sharp intake of breath coming from our general vicinity. My head snapped up and focused on the form of Rosalie. She was standing before us, one hand resting protectively over her stomach, the other covering her mouth as tears began forming in her sapphire eyes. The light glinted off the ring on the hand that was held in front of her mouth, reminding me that this was _her_ night, and that my ridiculous rants could wait for another time.

"Oh god, Bella, I'm so sorry. If I had known --"

"That's the thing, Rose; I didn't want anyone to know," I said, standing up and walking over to her, looking directly into her eyes. "I never wanted anyone to know, because I didn't want their pitying looks, and I never wanted people to feel the grief I do over the ridiculous accident." We walked back to the table as we talked. Soon I found myself faced with my friends. Some had looks of anger on their faces, some with worry. But the one who was most important to me – his face was blank. Rosalie asked Jasper to switch seats with me, so I found myself sitting between Rose and Edward, both of which laid a comforting hand on mine which were placed on the table before me.

"What happened in the accident, Bella?" Alice whispered, fearing the worst for me and my frail body. "What else, other than losing your parents has made you so scared to be open with us?"

"I-I," I started stuttering, the tears reforming, yet again. "The accident... took away more than two lives. It took away my life along with my parents." Everyone stared upon me quizzically, even Carlisle and Esme who had just sat down.

"So you mean you... flat lined?" Edward asked. He was in his final year of medical school and was the top of his class.

"If only that were all," I muttered so low that nobody heard. At least I thought nobody heard, but Edward apparently did as he squeezed my hand lightly. "The way the car impacted... it made me lose something more important to me than anything in the world."

Understanding seemed to dawn on nearly everyone – I had known this group since we were in preschool, and they all knew that the only thing I really wanted in life was a family of my own. Looking across at Emmett, needing to see his reaction as he learned he could never have a child with me, I saw the tears dripping down his cheeks. "I can't have kids, ever. I'm sorry to spoil your happy day, Rose... so very sorry," I sobbed, and soon found strong arms enveloping me in a hug. I lifted my gaze away from the table cloth to see Emmett holding me tight against his body, the look in his eyes telling me that he was scared to let me go.

"I've only just got you Bella. I don't care about children. I want _you_," he explained, and I threw my arms around his neck as he lifted me out of the seat. I sobbed deep into his shirt, the musky smell of him a comfort to me. I could hear sniffles all around as Carlisle, the man who treated me after the accident, explained to everyone more deeply about what had happened, and apologized to everyone for me about keeping it from them.

As I stood there in his muscular arms, Emmett's lips caressing the skin on my neck, I let my feelings take over my whole body as I leaned upwards so my lips grazed his ear. "I love you, Emmett McCarthy."

What I never expected to hear was him repeating the words into my ear as his lips gently tugged on the lobe. As Emmett continued to lave at my ear, I sighed, reveling in the passion he was obviously displaying for me. As we continued our embrace, I could hear the music changing from a fast, club-style number to something much slower.

"We're slowing things down now for all those happy couples out there," the DJ announced, and before I knew it, Emmett pulled away and lead me by hand onto the dance floor, where we were surrounded by other couples, both our friends and gala patrons. As I felt his arms wrap around my waist, I rested my head lightly on his chest, shutting off all senses as we swayed together.

I didn't know how much time passed while we were on the dance floor. All I knew is that Carlisle approached us as we danced gently to "Time After Time," telling us that they were leaving to go back to their hotel room, and the others had already gone.

"They're still going to run this shindig for another two or so hours, but it is coming up to midnight, and you two do have flights at midday, so keep that in mind before you decide to stay," he reminded me as he gave me a kiss on my forehead and clapped Emmett on the shoulder. We nodded in understanding, before slinking off the dance floor and back to our table, where I picked up my shrug and clutch and gathered Emmett's jacket and tie before meeting him at the entrance, where he had picked up the hire car from the valet. I hopped into the passenger seat, not managing to buckle my belt before Emmett sped off.

"What's the rush?" I asked, securing the clip in the buckle before placing the items in my arms on the floor in front of me.

"I want to be able to hold you in my arms and kiss you again as soon as possible."

I blushed at his words. Emmett removed his right hand from the wheel and rested it on my upper thigh, directly on top of where my left hand rested. In next to no time we were at the hotel, where their valet boys took the car as Emmett and I headed for our suite on the tenth floor. We spent the elevator ride standing close, holding hands in silence. We leisurely walked to our room, tossing keys, bags, phones, wallets and extra pieces of clothes on the table in the living area of the suite, leaving me in just my dress and Emmett in his shirt – still half unbuttoned – and dress slacks.

Emmett took a seat on the couch and lightly patted the spot next to him, but I decided to be brazen and perch on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders as I gazed into his deep brown eyes, my gaze lingering on the flecks of hazel in them. He softly smiled as he looked back at me, his dimples reappearing on the soft skin of his cheeks. I lowered my head, kissing each of them before moving over his cheeks, pressing soft kisses into every inch of skin – cheeks, nose, eyelids, forehead and temples. I both felt and heard his sigh of impatience as my lips drew close to his, so I pressed them together in a soft kiss. There was nothing fast and hard about this kiss; it was full of love and understanding. My eyes closed of their own accord, my hands moving down the hard planes of Emmett's chest to grasp his shirt in my hands. I felt one of his hands undoing my hair, before twisting it into his fist, anchoring me in place as his other hand ran down the front of my torso, resting lightly over my chest. I could feel the heat from his palm seeping through the thin material of my dress, and I decided that I didn't want soft and sweet; I wanted passionate and rough.

I bit Emmett's lip as my fingers began working on the remaining buttons on his shirt, snaking my tongue into his mouth when he gasped in surprise. As our tongues explored each other, I ran my hands up his chest, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and letting it fall down his sculpted arms. I began a trail of kisses from his soft lips down over his jaw, across his neck, pausing to suckle on his pulse point before continuing down to his chest, focusing on the ridges that made up his muscles. My hands flattened across his pectorals as my lips grazed the tops of his abdominal muscles, feeling them ripple beneath as my tongue darted out to taste the salty skin.

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned out as my lips latched onto one of his coffee colored nipples. His fingers began to work on the zipper at the back of my dress. The room was so silent, all I could hear was Emmett panting, and the soft clicking of the zipper teeth as they parted, making the blue material looser around my torso. I turned my attention back to his neck, this time seeking out the patch of skin where his jaw met the bottom of his ear, sucking earnestly on it, reducing the muscled man to a moaning mess.

I had been concentrating so hard on Emmett that I never felt the material of my dress being swept off my shoulders until the cool air hit my back. Emmett tugged me up slightly, letting the dress pool to the ground. As the last stretch of satin ruffled by my feet, my arms closed around my stomach as tears sprung to my eyes.

"Don't look at me," I whimpered, leaning down to pick the dress up, knowing that Emmett wouldn't want to continue once he saw the scars. He just shook his head as he pried my limbs from my damaged skin, looking upon me with glistening eyes as his fingers lightly grazed the misshapen scars that littered my stomach, along with the distinctive straight, slightly discolored line of an old surgery wound.

"Bella," Emmett whispered. I continued to stare at my dress. "Bella," he repeated, his voice rising slightly. I turned my head and looked him in the eyes, the sadness and hurt in his mirroring my own. "Stop beating yourself up about it. You couldn't have prevented it."

"Why would you want to be with me?" I asked as he tried to kiss me.

"Because despite what you say," he started, moving his hands to cover my heart. "You are beautiful, inside and out."

A sob tore through me, and I couldn't help but throw myself into Emmett, holding onto him tightly. "I don't repulse you?"

"You could never repulse me. I have loved you for so long; I never want to let you go." It took all of two minutes for us to make our way to the bedroom. Emmett discarded his shirt and pants as we went, leaving me in the skimpy underwear Alice insisted on me wearing and Emmett in his tight fitting boxer-briefs. Our lips came together as we reached the end of the large bed, our hips pressed so close that I could feel the enormity of the effect I had on the man before me. As we continued to ravish each others' mouths, his hands slipped behind me to unclasp my strapless bra, letting it fall to the ground as his arms swept under my ass and lifted me up.

I wrapped my legs around his strong waist as I ground my pelvis down onto his pulsing erection, moaning at the friction. He broke his lips from mine, biting the skin of my neck lightly, marking me as his. I pressed my feet into the top of his boxers, slipping my toes underneath and began to slide them down his taut legs. Emmett fell back onto the bed, bringing me down on top of him as I managed to remove his last garment completely. Without realizing what the sound meant, Emmett had ripped my panties away from my body, throwing the scraps of material to the side as his lips met my nipples. I groaned out his name as his teeth scraped over my puckered bud, my hips jerking into his as I felt the tip of his erection slip between my folds, resting up near my clit. I moaned as I felt my juices slip from me, coating Emmett as he involuntarily bucked into my pelvis, his cock entering me slightly.

I pulled myself from Emmett's lips as I rose up, positioning his pulsing shaft so I could sink down onto it. As realization dawned on him that I would be on top for the first time we had sex, his erection swelled and grew slightly bigger, the tip curving a little more towards his stomach. I used the hand that held him to pump him, making him moan as I slipped my fingers down my torso and to my clit, giving myself a few quick flicks before I sank down onto the gorgeous man that was Emmett in one quick movement, giving him no warning. His eyes roll to the back of his head.

I ground down onto him slightly before lifting myself and dropping down quickly again. My hands moving to rest on his chest as I used them to help me move over the man I had fallen in love with. As he thrust up into me, I felt his cock hitting spots inside me that no man had ever reached before. My toes curled, a coil formed in my stomach, and my breath came in sharp pants."

I continued to ride Emmett hard, my clit grinding between our pelvises. With that, I orgasmed quicker. When the waves of pleasure became too much, I sunk my teeth into Emmett's neck, feeling myself clenching around his hard shaft as I moaned my release into his skin.

My body turned to jelly, so I never felt Emmett slip out and roll us over, so he was on top. The only indication I got was the feeling of his breath, lips and teeth over my stomach, making note of each little scar and mark left behind from the accident.

"I love you, Bella Swan-Cullen. These scars make no difference, they just show what you've lived through, what you've survived." He punctuated each of his words with a kiss to some part of my stomach, chest or upper thighs, before letting his tongue dive into the place between my legs. I could feel him lapping at my juices, moaning around my clit as he took it into his mouth. Emmett slowly built up my orgasm, letting it wash over me as I whispered his name in a sort of prayer. I never wanted to leave his arms. He kissed his way back up my body, paying small attention to my nipples as he passed, before his lips reattached to mine.

I parted my lips, inviting his tongue in as I felt him slip inside me. This wasn't like the frantic fucking that just took place. This was, in all senses of the phrase, making love. We spent almost an hour getting to know each others' bodies as he moved within me, learning the spots that made us cry in pleasure. As my final climax for the night began building, tears escaped my eyes. Emmett kissed them away, understanding that they were tears of love. The next time he kissed me it was salty, but it was a welcome taste. I gazed up into his deep eyes, showing that I loved him with my whole heart as I arched into him, his name escaping from my lips in a soft moan.

"Fuck, baby, I'm not going to last," Emmett panted out. I kissed him just below his ear, before whispering the words that tipped him over the edge.

"Come for me, Emmett." I felt his cock swell within me, before exploding and releasing his seed deep into me. The feeling of him ejaculating caused the orgasm that was growing to crash over me, making me sob out in ecstasy as Emmett softened within me.

As I clung to a sweaty Emmett under the soft sheets, his soft cock still lying within me, I realized just how much my priorities in life had changed over the past eleven years. I had gone from a girl who was passionate about wanting a large family, to a girl who couldn't have one. From a woman set on working her whole life, to the woman who hadfinally fallen in love with her childhood crush, and had no cares for the future, as long as it included the man she loved.


	2. Voting Time

**Well guys, the time is here to vote for the Back2Skool UNFmett contest.**

**I would absolutely adore it if you could vote for one of my two stories. You can find the poll over at www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net / ~ Back2SkoolUNFmettContest - remember to remove spaces!**

**It would be amazing to see your support over there!**

**~Nevaehell**


End file.
